


Interdimensional Homecoming

by Alexilulu



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Feelings, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/pseuds/Alexilulu
Summary: Gwen Stacey just swung back home from another dimension and boy are her arms tired.





	Interdimensional Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> a very short little something because I'm a semi-fake Spider-Gwen stan (i only have half of her main run TPBs, sorry) and had a lot of feelings about her going home to that after all of this movie ended. I definitely made myself very sad thinking about this so I hope I get to do the same to you!
> 
> You can probably squint and get a (possibly) one-sided puppy crush out of this and you'd be right because I'm Just Like That.

The shouting starts the second Gwen Stacy walks in the door. Furious recrimination spills from her father’s mouth as he stands from his chair, demanding to know where she’s been for  _ two weeks, Gwen? _ Had it really been that long? With all the glitching and weirdness, the school and Miles and that freaky research facility and Miles and nearly dying a dozen times, she kind of lost track of what was going on.

But she can’t tell George any of that, of course. Because,  _ of course _ , he still doesn’t know she’s Spider-Woman, and  _ of course _ thinks that Spider-Woman killed Peter Parker. So no, there won’t be an explanation of disappearing from school and the face of the earth for 2 weeks, Dad, sorry. ‘My phone died’ is the excuse she goes with with a ‘couldn’t help it’ shrug.

The fight seems to go out of him, somehow. Guess he’s not pissed, just worried after all. He asks if she’s hungry, but a trans-dimensional hop doesn’t do great to one’s appetite (apparently), so she shakes her head and goes upstairs. He asks as she goes up the stairs what happened to her hair, but she brushes it off. Gonna be getting a lot of that, now, huh.

So she heads upstairs, flinging herself face down into her pillow and sighing into the sweat-stained fabric. Home shitty home. A bed beats camping out on rooftops under tarps and shit, but the rest of her life is now actually worse than she left. She couldn’t believe the wave of notifications that actually crashed her phone when she landed, a dozen voicemails from her dad (duh), MJ (oops, sorry, were those 3 big shows this week?), and even a few from some S.H.I.E.L.D. secretary looking out for her. Something about an abnormal tachyon flux in NYC. Naturally, those are dated like, 3 days after she got warped to Miles’ NYC.

God, Miles. It’s weird to miss someone who was actually kind of a pain for nine tenths of your time together, but she does. He had this...energy. This sense that he’s doing his thing and people can take it or leave it and it’s not gonna hurt him none, no matter what they do. What she wouldn’t give to be able to be like that. What must it be like to take the water off a duck’s back approach to life and not get punished for it?

...Okay, that’s not fair. Miles got it as bad as she did. They all did, really. Apparently being spider-people means a tendency towards foundational tragedy as a call to action. Maybe she can squeeze out a persuasive essay about that sometime. Trauma as Super-heroic Drive, or How To Fuck Up A Kid Just Right So They Fix All Your Problems For You. Thanks for the spider-powers, greatest generation.

Ugh. Miles would have a great joke for that. Gwen rolls over, staring at the ceiling. Okay, not a  _ great _ joke. But a joke, at least. Pete was always the fast talker, not her.

Peter. Oh, if only...You’d probably love to see the other versions of you out there. How weird is it to see your dead best friend in his fourties with a paunch and a serious hang-up around Mary Jane Watson? To see him in the prime of his life for a week, living it up as Spider-Man and saving the day, cracking wise and slinging webs. She sighs, unlocking her phone and flipping through her camera roll. She doesn’t linger on the selfie she took with Miles, lest she do something she regrets. She goes further back, looking at old candids of Pete and MJ and herself too, goofing off and dabbing and band practice and chemistry fails galore.

God, she’s fucked up everything, huh. Pete’s gone, MJ’s pissed now about the band thing, no matter what she says, and Miles is a dimension away. What she wouldn’t give for 5 more minutes with that kid. Just a pep talk, that’s all. Just another selfie, with some goofy facial expressions. Maybe a hug. Miles seems like he would love hugs, even if he’s basically just a pile of sharp sticks in the shape of a teenager.

It’s so fucking dumb, but she misses him so much. Even if she’s 15 months older than him. Her first friend since she lost Peter, and she’ll never see him again unless stuff gets  _ seriously _ fucked up. Damn it. Damn it, there she goes, flicking back to that selfie on the bus. That might have been the first genuine smile she’s had in months. Miles...he looks thrilled. That boy always looked like he was ready to have fun, right up until he found out just how bad this cape crap can get. Clicking her phone back off, she pulls it to her chest and sighs, trying to drive the tears back where they belong inside of her. She’s not gonna cry about a boy she knew for 2 weeks in another dimension being nice to her. She’s  _ not _ . She’s gonna just go to sleep for the rest of the day, wake up tomorrow morning bright and early and go pick up the pieces of her life. That’s what Miles would want. Probably.

So she does.


End file.
